


The Pink Princess

by Alexandria_mp5



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Explicit and triggering content won’t start until later in the story, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_mp5/pseuds/Alexandria_mp5
Summary: Iida that knight travel through many of the villages near the castle, seeking assistance in his adventure to save the prince. He comes across a villager, baker, and a witch. Which their names were Izuku, Tsuyu and OchakoThe adventure far and dangerously to rescue the prince, visiting a dragon tamer who was supposedly was the kidnapper, but oh boy. How wrong they were, but once things were resolved, hesitantly. The dragon tamer, Bakugou decided to join the adventure.After starting from square one, they discovered where the prince was located and rescued him after a long hard battle with the villains.Once everyone was able to return, the Queen decided to hold a ball to celebrate the return of the prince and as a huge thanks for the heroes that saved him.But after the party, it was only the beginning of the real adventure.





	1. 𝓐𝓭𝓿𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓾𝓻𝓮

══════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ══════  


Uraraka exhaled heavily as she looked at the dragon tamer, Bakugou Katsuki. He was difficult to beat, especially since he had a large advantage with that huge dragon of his, Kirishima? Wasn't that the name Bakugou yelled out before they attacked? It doesn't matter now

Uraraka looked at her other teammates and saw they were struggling with defeating this guy. Why in the world did she even agree to go on such a risky adventure like this? Continuing to stand were she was, she thought back to when she first agreed to join Iida on his quest to save the prince.

~

Uraraka was walking down the main road of the village with her friends Midoriya and Asui. There was a crowd forming in the main square, which cause their attention. Curious, the trio walked up to the crowd to hear a lot of yelling coming from a single person. 

"Due to the current war going on between kingdoms, we don't have as many guards here to help with our current mission. To save Prince Todoroki from the cruel hands of the dragon tamer Bakugou Katsuki. I am looking for volunteers to help. If we succeed in saving the prince, there will be a reward of 100,000 gold coins and a celebration in your name in the castle." Shouted a blue hair man, suited up in some pretty heavy armor. 

By the obvious getup and the design imprinted into the armor, he was one of the king's guards.

Uraraka's shot wide open when she heard the price of the recuse mission. "100,000?!" she shouted. 

Midoriya had determination in his eyes, "Let-" before he could say anything Asui paused him.

"No, the mission would be dangerous and we wouldn't be able to take on someone like the dragon tamer. We'd get fired the first 10 minutes if we were lucky enough." Asui explained. 

"But-" once again Midoriya got interrupted. 

"Look I get you like helping people, but you're just a villager, no offense but you wouldn't be able to do much. Unlike Ochako, she is a witch and would provide more help." She spoke. 

Uraraka looked back between the two, "I mean, Izuku could always be support, pep talks and carrying stuff around." She spoke in an attempt to cheer him help.

"Don't tell me you're considering helping out Ochako?" Asui asked.

"Come on Tsu! It's chance of a great adventure and being able to bring back the prince of this kingdom!" Uraraka spoke, leaving out the part about the money reward. 

Asui let out a sigh, "I guess you're right. This would be a good excuse to go out on an adventure."

 

Almost instantly, Midoriya's eyes lit up and looked back at the guard and rose his eyes. "My friends and I will help you on your mission to save the prince!" He yelled.

The crowed then begin to turn around to face the trio, surprised that anyone had volunteer to join in the first place, not to mention the trio who decided to save the prince were no older than 16. 

"Excellent!" The guard spoke. "Can I get the names of the future heroes?" He asked. 

"Izuku Midoriya!" Midoriya answered quick, standing straight.

"Ochako Uraraka at the King's service." Uraraka then introduced herself.

Finally Asui introduced herself, "Tsuyu Asui, please call me Tsu."

 

~

Oh right, it was of course Midoriya that made her feel determined to go on this journey. It always is, he's such a go happy sunshine and rainbows whenever he is able to convince his friends to do sometimes, they never link logically about the situation and go into blind. 

Groaning, Uraraka held her staff and pointed it to the red dragon. She breathed in heavily and cleared her mind and ignored the screaming and loud noises. Mumbling a spell under her breath. A pink light appearing in the glass ball of her staff, Uraraka open her eyes and pointed the staff more at Bakugou. The magic light shooting towards the blonde hair man, pushing him off the dragon.

"Get Bakugou, I keep the dragon distracted!" Uraraka shouted. 

The others looked at Uraraka, Iida nodded his head and ran over to the direction Bakugou was falling. Drawing his sword out quickly, getting ready for a fight. Once Bakugou landed on the ground, he let out a painful groan and looking up he saw a sword pointing at him. Growling, he stood up and pulled out his weapon. A sickle blade. 

"Let's fight you bastard!" He yelled.

Iida furrow his eyebrows at hearing such words, it was improper, but what he could expect from a monster like Bakugou. "If I win this fight, you'll have to hand over the prince!" Iida spoke and charged at Bakugou, swinging his sword towards his abdomen.

Bakugou looked at Iida confused and blocked the attack, the sound of their blades colliding made them both cringe. "Prince, why would I have that loser here?" He questioned then yanked his sword to the side, controlling Iida's body to move down. Bakugou lifted his leg and kicked the knight back. Along with pulling the sword out of his hand quickly, kicking it to aside. walking up to the knight and lifting up his weapon, getting ready to strike. 

Iida backed up, then looked over at his sword, preparing himself to run over to grab it without getting killed. 

Uraraka happened to looked over and gasped seeing Iida was down. Gulping, she turn over in their direction. Pointing her staff over at Bakugou she begin to whisper a spell her staff beginning to glow pink again. Fixing her aim, she made sure to hit his hands to get rid of the weapon. Before she shot, the red dragon slammed his foot down behind Uraraka, sending her upwards. The pink light shooting then hitting Bakugou in the side and sending him back. 

Uraraka felt onto the ground and lost her breathe for a moment, laying on the ground. Then pushed herself up to see Bakugou was on the ground and seeing Iida grab his sword again then Bakugou's weapon. Pointing it at him. 

  "Where is the prince?" Iida asked harshly. 

  Bakugou groaned and attempted to push himself up, growling. "Huh? What are you talking about shitty face?" 

"Prince Shouto, the prince you kidnapped!" Iida spoke. 

"I didn't kidnapped any princes, I don't have time for anything like that!" Bakugou yelled. Attempting to standing up, but a sharp pain hit him all over his abdomen to keep him down. 

"Yes you did, there was witnesses stating so." Iida spoke. 

"That witness is liar, I didn't go near the damn kingdom!" Bakugou yelled. 

Uraraka finally got up and took noticed the dragon was making it's way to Bakugou and Iida. Panic filled her then moved her staff towards him again, but steam begin to emit from the dragon. Steaming covering the whole cave.  Iida took notice of this as well, keeping his stance in front of bakugou, though once his vision was completely covered. He felt himself being pushed back once again. Once the fog cleared, the red dragon was gone and there was new person. He had red bright spiked hair with a few spots on his skin with red scales.  

"As another witness, Bakugou has not gone near the kingdom, he didn't Kidnapped Prince Shouto." The stranger spoke, standing protectively in front of the blonde.

  Iida looked at the stranger, "W-who are you?" He asked, he never knew Bakugou had any accomplices. 

  The red head male walked closer to Iida, "Kirishima Eijirou, I am Bakugou's dragon familiar!" Kirishima announced.

   Bakugou growled and threw a stone at Kirishima's head, "You're not my familiar, familiars are for goddamn witches dumbass!" He yelled. "And I am not a goddamn witch!" He added.

  "Got a problem with witches?" Uraraka appeared and was patting down the dirt off of her clothing. 

  "Yeah I got a fucking pro-" Before Bakugou could finish his sentence, he turn his head to look at the girl. Pausing to look her up and down, a dust of pink appearing on his cheeks.

  "What? Care to finish what you were saying?" Uraraka placed a hand on her hip, smirking.

  "Stop using your magic!" Bakugou continued to yell.

  Uraraka's cocky expression turned into a confused one. "Huh?" She tilted her head. "I'm not using my magic." She stated. 

"Whatever!" Bakugou rolled his eyes then attempted to get up again, but the same result happened.

    Kirishima noticed Bakugou was unable to move on his own and assisted him regardless of all his stubborn protests. "Come on, you're hurt." Kirishima spoke. 

   Uraraka looked at the bruise that was now forming where she hit him earlier, immediately bad. Before she could apologize to him, Iida stands up earning the attention of everyone currently there. 

"Since the prince his here, we have no business being here any longer." Iida announced and looked at Uraraka. "Let's go."

 

"Y-yeah, I'll be right behind you. I, uh, dropped something. So I need to go look for it." Uraraka spoke. 

"Then I'll company you." Iida turned to face her. 

"N-no it's fine! I can handle myself if anything happened, but Bakugou IS hurt." Uraraka spoke. 

Iida sighed, "If you insist." He spoke then begin to walk out of the cave.

Uraraka waited a moment until Iida was out of sight then walked over to Bakugou placing her hand on his wound. Bakugou was surprised by the action, becoming flustered at her touching him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakugou and tried to jerk to the side but failing. Flinching in pain.

"Calm down, I'm healing you." Uraraka spoke. 

Adjusting her hand on his side, she whispered a healing spell. Her palms and the injured area having a green light appeared. Once she finished saying the spell , the green light went away and the bruise that was there wasn't anymore. 

"There, sorry about hitting you in the side. That wasn't my intentions, but anyway, uh, bye I guess?" Uraraka spoke then turned around to walk out of the cave. 

"Ochako! You're okay!" Midoriya yelled.

Uraraka smiled and nodded her head, "I am!" she spoke. 

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Iida spoke as she got onto his horse again, seeing the sun was nearly down now. 

"I did." Uraraka answered and begin to jump onto her steed. 

"So, uh, where is the prince?" Midoriya asked.

"He wasn't there, we had the wrong guy." Iida spoke bitterly. 

The greenettes both let out a disappointment sigh, "Hey, let's just get some rest and we'll try to figure out where Prince Shouto went." Asui spoke. 

   "Wait!" Someone yelled from inside the cave.

    The group of four looked over to see Bakugou and Kirishima walk out out of the cave.

   "What do you want?" Iida asked, placing his hand on sword handle.

    "Relax, we're not here to fight you again." Bakugou spoke, in a more relax tone. 

     "We've decided to join you to save Prince Shouto!" Kirishima spoke enthusiastically.

      Everyone was quite surprised that Bakugou out of everyone, wanted to join them on their adventure to save the prince.

    "Huh?!" Midoriya, Asui and Iida gasped at the same time, while Uraraka on the other hand smiled at him. 

     "Really? Well welcome to the team then!" Uraraka spoke. 

     The others looked at Uraraka I'm shocked, how was she so accepting so quickly to someone who tried to kill them merely 10 minutes ago. 

     "Absolutely not!" Iida spoke sternly.

    Uraraka looked back at Iida, "Please, this could be a chance to redeem himself to the kingdom. I can feel it, he's not a big bad villain." She begged. 

     Iida looked back and forth between Uraraka and Bakugou. Letting out a groan, "Fine, but if he does anything to injure anyone. I work hesitate to kill him." He spoke then looked forward. "A couple of you might want to share your horses. I don't want Kirishima turning into a dragon again, that's just going to cause attention to ourselves." He spoke then softly kicked the side of the horse to make the horse begin to love forward. 

       Uraraka sat on her houses and extended her hand out at Bakugou. "Hop on." She chuckled. 

     Bakugou rolled his eyes and smacked Uraraka's hand away and hopped onto the horse. Uraraka pulled her hand back and faced forward, a bit offended that Bakugou just slapped her hand away. Watching as Midoriya shared his horse with Kirishima. 

    A smirked crossed her face, "Hold on tight. We're going to move fast." She spoke then kicked the sides of the horse a bit rough and the horse begin moving fast. 

     Bakugou nearly lost his balance and hugged onto Uraraka to keep himself on the horse. "What the hell!" He yelled at her.

    Uraraka just laughed in response, making Bakugou hide his face into the fur of his cape. Still blushing furious, wishing Uraraka stopped using her magic that made him feel this way. 

══════ஓ๑♡๑ஓ══════


	2. 𝓟𝓸𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓯 𝓱𝓸𝓹𝓮

Iida was pacing back and forth, clear stress can be seen in his face. "I can't believe we have to start from square one. I really thought we had the guy." He spoke and peered over at Bakugou to see him asleep. 

"Don't worry Tenya, we'll find the guy." Midoriya spoke hopeful. 

"When? We need to find the prince soon as possible. We don't know what could be happening to him right now." Iida spoke, more stressed than he already was. 

"Well it's really late right now, we should just sleep and think more on where we're gonna go in the morning." Uraraka spoke. 

Iida let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, that might be useful to be able to think logically tomorrow." He spoke then finally calmed his pacing. Finally getting ready to rest with comrades.

Uraraka sighed in relief that the knight has FINALLY agreed to rest.

Uraraka on the other hand had agreed to take first watch and to wake everyone if an enemy is nearby or if she happen to spot the prince wondering around, which is highly unlikely. Letting out sigh, the brunette girl looked around at everyone. Bakugou had gone to sleep the moment they set up camp, man how envious she was that he had a big cap to keep him warm. Tsu was probably the second one to fall asleep, then Midoriya, Kirishima and finally Iida. 

Smiling, she turned back to the fire and extended her arms over towards the flames. In an attempt to warm herself, feeling a little chilly. Unfortunately, a decent size gush of wind blew. Uraraka hugged herself tightly, shaking from the cool air. "Jeez." She mumbled then show the fire going down, huffing knowing that she'd have to go gather more wood to keep it going a little longer. 

But before she could stand up, a heavy peace of fabric fell on top of her. Unable to see now, she heard the sound of someone sitting next to her, she lifted the fabric and looked next to her to see Bakugou without his cape. The angry blonde turned to her and huffed, "You get some sleep, I'll take watch." He spoke in a commanding voice. 

"But I just star-" Uraraka was interrupted.

"I said I'll watch, go to bed!" Bakugou repeated.

Sighing, Uraraka shrugged her shoulders. Another gush of wing blew and Uraraka wrapped herself tight in Bakugou's cape. Looking at the male, she rose an eyebrow. "Aren't you freezing?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you sure you don't want your cape back?"

"I'm sure."

"Are--"

"JUST SLEEP ALREADY ROUNDFACE!" 

"Fine." Uraraka huffed then laid on her side with her back facing Bakugou. She was pretty wrapped up, she could smell lavender and.. citrus? Was those the scenes she was smelling, whatever it was it's a really nice smell.

~

Morning arrived, the sun shined brightly down on the sleeping group. Uraraka squeezed her eyes tight whenever the sun rays harassed her eyes. Finally opening them to see a blurry world for a few second, before they finally focused on a sleep face next to her. Looking at the face, she recognized who it was immediately. Her face becoming flustered, she sat up quickly and moved a bit away from him. She removed the cape and ended up carefully placing it on Bakugou, hoping he isn't a light sleeper.

Uraraka yawned then looked around sleepily to see the others were still asleep. Standing up, she pat down the dirt on her dress.

Looking around, she saw that everyone was still asleep. The girl intertwined her fingers as she extended it over her head. Stretching her body in an attempt to wake herself up more. Then a yawn erupted from her throat as she stretched.  
Dropping her hands down at her sides, something caught her eye. Turing to the side she noticed some blonde and pink hair sticking out from the bush, along with some whispering.  
The mage girl begin to walk over cautiously and quietly. Beginning to hear their whispers. 

"Come on, that's totally the dragon tamer who has those people as prisoners." A masculine voice spoke.

"Then why is the girl not running away?" A female voice spoke. 

"Maybe he put a curse on her? I mean she is really cute, who wouldn't want her to fall in love with them." A different male voice spoke. 

"Then that would mean the coldhearted tamer would actually have a heart?" The first male voice spoke.

"Ugh, let's just drop this and kidnap blondy over there so we could get our reward." The female voice spoke annoyed. 

Uraraka couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. Poking her head on the other side of the bush to look at these people, she noticed three of them. One was a blonde male, his hair was spiky and has a black lighting bolt dyed into his hair. Next was a pink girl, her skin and hair were two different tones of pink, her hair was quite spiky like the last guy. Finally the other was a raven hair guy, he hand bangs and his hair reached down to the bottom of his neck.  
They were definitely any interesting looking group. 

The three immediately took noticed of Uraraka and all jumped away from her, screaming in fear that she'd do something. 

"O-oh my god, she saw us! We're so dead!" The girl yelled. 

Uraraka's smile went away when she heard their fear. "Whoa whoa! I'm not going to do anything!" She shouted. "I just overheard you guys and was curious." She added. 

The trio's terrified expressions turned skeptical. 

"How can we be sure the tamer's girlfriend isn't lying?" The blonde boy asked his buddies. 

Uraraka overheard him and blushed a bit, "uh— he's not my boyfriend." She spoke. 

"Who's not your boyfriend?" The voice spoke harsh, coming from behind the brunette girl. 

The trio looked fearful once again and all huddled each other. "I-it's the tamer!" One of them shouted.

Turning around, Uraraka spotted Bakugou then looked back at the group, but before she could speak. The three ran off quickly spewing on how they didn't want to die just yet and how doing this was a mistake. 

"Uh.. okay then." Bakugou spoke. "Anyway the others are awake now and wanted me to go get you, because we're leaving now." He added, speaking in a rather calm voice. 

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Uraraka spoke and watched the ash blonde boy walk back to the group. 

Peering over in the direction she watched the group run, suddenly a metal object that caught the sun's ray reflected it to the brunette's face. Looking down, Uraraka spotted any interesting knife. Bending down and picking it up, she looked at. Before more could happen, the mage heard her name being called. Putting the knife away, she walked back to the others. 

~

Soon morning came to an end and now it was early noon. The group had begun traveling once again, they current had no destination. They were wondering around in hopes of finding a clue that wouldn't led them to the wrong person.

Iida suddenly came to a halt followed by everyone else. 

"We should stop for lunch." Iida announced. 

"Fucking finally!" Bakugou spoke and hopped off of Uraraka's horse. 

"How many times do I have to tell you Bakugou! Stop using such profanity!" Iida yelled as he jumped off his own horse. 

"And how many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up four eyes!" Bakugou yelled back. 

The remaining four on the horses letting out a sigh, already fed up with Bakugou's yelling and insulting. Which that they begin to hop of their horses and pulled them off the path a bit. To keep them out of the way so passerby's can get through and robbers wouldn't be able to snatch their horses.  
Then the group begin settling down for lunch. Kirishima, Tsuyu and Midoriya begin to prep to make the meals for the whole group, while Uraraka, Iida and Bakugou went out to hunt for small animals and pick edible fruits they spot along the way. 

The hunting trio was crouching down as they spotting a few turkeys. About three of them, which met each one of them would have to chase after a turkey. Assuming it at least one of the three would be able to catch the large bird rather than all three of them going after one of them.  
Sneaking through the bushes, the group grew close. The turkeys didn't even notice them until, a large crashing sound was made about a few miles away. Spooking the group and the birds, which caused them to start running. 

"Shit!" Bakugou cursed.

"Start running after them! We might still have a chance of catching one of them." Iida yelled.

All nodding their heads simultaneously together. They all begin to run after a turkey. Using their best skills to capture them.

Uraraka kept trying to shoot her magic to keep the turkey in place, but she kept missing due to the animal moving around a lot. Hell she even tried to leap towards it a couple of times to catch it, but it only ended up with her face in the dirt.  
This ended up continuing fora few more minutes until the brunette girl gave up. 

"Stupid bird!" Uraraka yelled as she walked through a few large bushes. Still in search of them bird, hoping it would be behind these bushes.  
Once she was on the other side, her eyes widen in amazement. It wasn't any turkeys but it was a rather secluded area. There was a small waterfall with a pond underneath it.  
Snapping out of her amazed look, she squeezed her water pouch to see it was starting to get empty.  
Seeing there was water right there, she begin walking towards it. Crouching down and opening her water pout, but before she could dunk it in—

"Hey, drinking that water wouldn't exactly be a great idea." A harsh and deep voice spoke up. 

The brunette girl turned her head to face the male, spotting a raven hair man. His hair was quite spiky, it reminded her of Bakugou's hair. The male was dressed in all black and had what looked to he purple burned marks covering his forearms and the bottom half of his face. 

"And why is that?" Uraraka asked. 

"That's the fountain of youth, one sip of that and you'll become a child." The stranger answered and walked up closer to her. 

"Oh— I didn't know." She spoke. "Thanks for informing me then." She smiled at him. Then begin to stand up and closing her pouch. 

"Yeah." He spoke. Shoving his arms in his pockets, he continued to stare at the girl. "Say. Are you looking for the prince, Prince Shouto?" The stranger asked. 

Uraraka looked at the man in shock that he knew. "U-Uh Yeah.. how'd you know?" She asked.

"Eh, a lot of folk who pass by here are in search of the prince." He answered. "I just assumed you were as well." He added. 

Nodded her head, "Yeah, although we are kinda lost. We have no idea where he was and our first assumption was wrong." Uraraka chuckled. 

"Ah, well I might have some information that might help." He spoke, "But it comes with a price." He spoke. 

Uraraka looked interested, although she was quite skeptical. He could be lying for all she knew, although this could be an opportunity to gain a lead if he wasn't lying. "Well, what's the cost?" She asked. 

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but you'll be in my debt until then." He spoke.

Not feeling very confident in his answer, she stood there quietly. His last response was fishy. Regardless, she agreed. “Okay, I agree to your terms then.” She answered. 

The stranger scoffed, “Great, although you should be careful who you make deals with, you have a pretty little face and I know cruel guys who’d want their way with you.” He spoke as if he was innocent. “But, moving on. You might want to start changing your course, you’re heading north when you should be heading south.” The stranger begin. “If you continue going that direction. There should be a large castle, abandoned and on the brink of collapsing. That’s where you’ll find your prince.” He finished then turned around starting to walk away. 

Uraraka considered to stand there, of course she was considering more of a cryptic message, but she was grateful it was clear as daylight. Although, how could the male receive such crucial information like that.  
“Wait—!” Before she could ask any more questions. He was gone.  
What if he was leading her team into a trap, the guy did mention there were other searchers. Did they get the same information, or maybe there was an untold creature lurking around?  
Well if it isn’t huge, Kirishima could definitely take care of it in his dragon form..  
Shaking her head and pushing away the millions of questions she had. She begin walking back to the others.  
Planning on relaying the information she received.. although maybe leave out the part where she met a suspicious man and say something along the lines of her magic. 

Once arriving back to their temporary base. She saw the others were able to successfully capture two of the three turkeys. Seeing the food was being prepared already, she felt a little embarrassed for taking so long. 

“Where the hell were you round— why the hell is your face so dirty?” Bakugou asked. 

“Oh- Uh, I fell a couple of times trying to catch the bird.” Uraraka completely forgot her face was like this. Only flustering up at the thought of her talking to the stranger like this. 

“Tch.” Bakugou stood up and took the end of his cap, rubbing her face harshly to remove the dirt. 

Uraraka was caught off guard by having her face being cleaned off by the one and only Bakugou. Although she swat her hands way. “I can perfectly take care of myself, I don’t need your help.” She spoke stubbornly.

Although the blonde male just ignored her and only continued to clean off her face. “Just shut up and let me help!” He yelled. 

Once he was done, he sat back where she walked previously sitting. While Uraraka held her face. “That are kinda harsh.” She whined as she sat down. 

The group was quiet for a moment, distracted by doing their own things. Until there attention changed by Uraraka’s announcements. 

“I know where the prince is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapter took forever to update ^^; I’ll try to be more frequent with them!


End file.
